


Sanders Sides Leverage AU

by IronWoman359



Category: Leverage, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Past Character Death, This isn't really a crossover, more like: The Sides take on the roles of the Leverage characters, so Nate and Co. aren't in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: Virgil is the best thief in the world, Remy is a widely renowned hacker, Patton is a retrieval specialist and Roman is an exceptional grifter. It’s up to Logan, an insurance investigator turned criminal mastermind, to turn this group into a team, while at the same time battling his own demons.





	Sanders Sides Leverage AU

  * **Logan** used to be an insurance worker who tracked down stolen goods and the people who stole them. But when his insurance company refuses to pay for the treatment his son needs to survive, his whole world falls apart.
  * He’s drunk, lost, and alone when he’s approached by a stranger who asks him to take on a strange job: steal  _back_  designs for a new airplane model that were stolen from him by a rival.
  * He’s told he’ll be in charge of a crew of three other thieves, all whom Logan has chased down at some point or another: 
  * **Remy** , the young, ingenious hacker who’s as sassy as he is brilliant and who hacks government websites and computers…and makes all their backgrounds various pride flags. Is Ace/Aro and  _proud,_  bitch WHO isn’t real LGBTQ+? All your passwords are mine now, just for that. Lives off of coffee and gummy frogs; a true cryptid of the hacking world. 
  * **Virgil** , a reclusive thief who has a reputation for being the best in the business. Be it wall-climbing, safe-cracking, pick-pocketing, whatever, he’s at the top of every field. A good thief he may be, but he’s severely lacking in social skills, and will always be more happy squeezed into an elevator shaft or an air duct alone than in a crowd of strangers. He’s demisexual, and usually ends up falling for guys on the rare occasion he falls at all.
  * And last but not least, **Patton** , a “retrieval specialist” who hides a terrifying amount of skill behind his friendly smile and bubbly personality. Will often use the fact that people underestimate him to his advantage, but when things get  _really_  serious, there’s a cold darkness to his eyes and no one has any trouble believing  _exactly_ what he’s capable of. Still though, he’s a generally happy person. He loves people, all people, doesn’t matter what gender (he later learns the term “pan” from Remy and is very excited about it) and is excellent with kids. He also is a particularly good baker, and thinks that if he ever went clean he’d open up his own bakery. 
  * Logan is told that all he has to do is run this one job, keeping an eye on these three criminals for one night, and not only will he and the others receive a huge payout, but the insurance company he used to work for that let his son die will get screwed by how well their client does once he gets his plans back. 
  * Logan agrees, and the job goes off surprisingly well, the four of them working together as an unexpected yet well oiled machine. They part ways, expecting to never see each other again, but something goes wrong. 
  * None of them get paid for the job, and when they gather at a warehouse to try and find out what’s going on, a bomb explodes, nearly killing all of them. They wake up in a hospital and once again must rely on each other’s combined skills to escape. 
  * Once they leave the hospital and crash at Remy’s place, they realize they were tricked by their client into not stealing back his property, but just stealing someone else’s property for him. Remy suggests running, which Virgil and Patton seem more than happy to do, but Logan, furious that their “client” used the death of his son to help motivate him, suggests they run a con on him to teach him a lesson. 
  * The others agree, but there’s just one problem: their client knows their faces now, they can’t exactly play any roles without him finding out. But Logan has the perfect solution for that. 
  * He leads the makeshift team to a community theater where they meet  **Roman** , a grifter who Logan has crossed paths with  _many_  times in the past. (In more ways than one: Logan is Bi and Roman is Gay, so there was a lot of flirting over the years while Logan chased Roman down)
  * Logan doesn’t even have to explain what’s going on, Roman takes one look at him and at the hodgepodge crew he has with him and is just like “I’m in, I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” 
  * The five of them make an even better team than just the first four had, and soon their adversary is thoroughly humiliated, not to mention in the toilet for millions of dollars. Once they’re drinking to their success, they all realize that they don’t want to stop working together, they just fit so well. 
  * Logan is hesitant, because this isn’t who he is, he catches criminals, he didn’t set out to  _become_ one. He  _fights_  the bad guys. To which Roman replies with a grin: “So go find some bad guys. Bad guys have money.” 
  * Logan realizes that with this team, he can hurt companies that take advantage of people, the way his old bosses did for him, and he agrees to become their leader. 



And thus, Leverage Inc. was born! A group that helps people who have been taken advantage of by companies and millionaires who don’t care about people, just money. Is what they do legal, per say? Maybe not. But sometimes bad guys make the best good guys. 

(Also eventual Logince and Moxiety happens, and Remy is just shaking his head at how long it takes all these clueless gays to get together) 

**Author's Note:**

> For now, there's no actual story written for this, but I may write a few drabbles or something for this universe if the mood strikes me/there is a demand for it, so let me know if you'd like to see that!


End file.
